Danshi koukousei and imouto's room
by plesdis
Summary: Seperti biasa Hidenori, Yoshitake, dan Tadakuni nongkrong di rumah Tadakuni. Ketika tidak ada hal yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka akan mencoba menantang maut dengan 'menjelajahi' kamar adik tadakuni. fanfic pertama saya di ffnet


halo saya nubi di mohon bantuannya teman-teman.

fanfict Danshi Koukousei no nichijou. Disclaimer : Yasunobu Yamauchi

**Highschool boys and imouto's room**

Hidenori menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah, dia, Yoshitake dan Tadakuni nongkrong di rumah Tadakuni.

Hidenori lalu membalikan badan, menyaksikan kedua temannya yang sedang santai membaca komik. "Hey Tadakuni bagaimana kalau kita kekamar adikmu?"

"Lu gila apa? lu mau dipanggang hidup-hidup HAH?!" Jawab Tadakuni kaget mendengar perkataan Hidenori.

"Weis santai, bro. Lu tau gak kenapa kita gak pernah dapet cewek?" balas Hidenori.

"YOSHITAKE!" Lanjut Hidenori sambil menunjuk teman berambut pirang.

"Karena kita homo?" Jawab Yoshitake.

Pukulan combo Hidenori tadakuni melayang keras ke arah wajah Yoshitake.

"Ngomong dijaga, jir. lu ga muak apa liat fan-art kita mayoritas berbau Yaoi semua?!" Kata Hidenori geram.

Hidenori menghela nafas dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya "kembali ke topik".

"Kenapa... kita tidak pernah mendapat cewek.." Lanjutnya.

"KARENA KITA TIDAK TAHU ISI PIKIRAN WANITA!"

Jawaban membara Hidenori spontan membuat kedua temannya terdiam tanpa kata. Kata kata Hidenori menggaung untuk beberapa saat.

"Oleh sebab itu.. Jika kita ingin mengerti pikiran wanita, kita mengetahui isi kamar mereka terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Hidenori sambil memandang Tadakuni.

Tadakuni yang mengerti maksud Hidenori langsung menimpali "Yah tapi.. sebagai kakaknya sendiri saya aja gak pernah masuk ke kam..."

"Yak sudah diputuskan kalo kita akan 'mengerayangi' kamar si adik!" Potong Hidenori yang sudah memimpin keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Yoshitake.

"Apa kita foto sekalian?" Tanya Yoshitake sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"KALIAN!" Kata Tadakuni mengejar kedua temannya.

Ketiga anak SMA itu telah sampai di depan kamar adiknya Tadakuni. Mereka memandangi pintu coklat dihadapan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melepas pandangan mereka dari stiker 'KEEP OUT' berukuran besar yang tertempel di pintu. Mereka lalu melihat tulisan kecil di bawah tanda 'KEEP OUT', 'terutama kalian bertiga, mahluk bodoh!'.

Hidenori dan Yoshitake saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat lalu mereka berduapun mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Tadakuni hanya diam melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

Hidenori memegang knop pintu kamar adiknya tadakuni sambil menelan ludah. Di hatinya muncul benih keraguan yang membuat otot-otot tangannya sulit untuk memutar engsel pintu metalik yang telah digenggamnya. Ia tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tertangkap basah membuka pintu terlarang ini. Tapi, Rasa keingin tahuan di bagian terpencil dalam otaknya memberikan dorongan untuk melanjutkan misi suci yang sedang diembat dirinya tersebut.

"Inilah saatnya... tuan-tuan.. salah satu rahasia dunia... akan terungkap" kata Hidenori pelan kepada kedua temannya tersebut.

Sedikit demi sedikit pintu kamar adik tadakuni terbuka dan sebuah sinar memancar terang dari dalam.

Kamar adik tadakuni terlihat seperti kamar siswi SMA pada umumnya. Tembok berwarna putih dengan sebuah jendela di depan meja belajar, beberapa buku komik berserakan di lantai dan tempat tidur yang belum dirapihkan. Terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian, dan satu lemari kayu besar di ujung kamar. Hidenori, Yoshitake, dan Tadakuni tampak sedikit kecewa ketika mengetahui isi kamar adiknya Tadakuni.

Dengan gerakan tangan, Hidenori memberikan isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk berpencar. Hidenori akan menggledah meja belajar, Yoshitake menggledah lemari pakaian, dan Tadakuni lemari kayu besar. Tanpa bersuara merekapun berpencar.

Hidenori memeriksa kolong meja belajar adik tadakuni, Yoshitake membuka lemari pakaian adik tadakuni, dan Tadakuni sendiri hanya duduk di tempat tidur sambil melihat sekeliling. Tadakuni tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah boneka kelinci hitam di atas lemari pakaian adiknya. Ia ingat boneka itu. Boneka yang pernah ia berikan kepada adiknya saat adiknya dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Hey Tadakuni, Yoshitake" Hidenori memanggil kedua temannya.

"Hm?" balas Tadakuni sambil mendekati Hidenori disusul dengan Yoshitake.

Hidenori berbalik dan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Tadakuni.

"H... H... Handgun?! Bagaimana bisa adikmu memiliki handgun?!" Teriak Yoshitake gemetar.

Hidenori gemetaran memegang handgun itu. "A... Apakah a.. adikmu seorang assasin?" Tanya Hidenori.

"Gak mungkin lah! punya background apa dia bisa jadi assasin" Timpal Tadakuni.

"agen rahasia?" Yoshitake berpikir.

Tadakuni menggeleng.

"Cuma airsoftgun" kata Tadakuni datar.

"BILANG DARI TADI!" Kata Hidenori dan Yoshitake bersamaan.

Hidenori lalu meletakan kembali handgun tersebut ketempat semula. Sebenarnya dia sedikit heran mengapa airsoftgun tersebut terasa berat tapi dia enggan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Yak.. Yoshitake apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Hidenori ketika selesai memeriksa.

"Pantsu... a lot of pantsu" jawabnya mantap sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Ketiga siswa SMA itu diam untuk beberapa saat. Sebagian dari diri mereka ingin bermain dengan benda tersebut tapi sebagian dari diri mereka masih ingin melanjutkan misi mereka.

Hidenori lalu memecahkan suasana hening tersebut dengan bertanya kepada Tadakuni "Jadi apa yang temukan?"

Tadakuni menggeleng tanda tak ada.

"Apa maksudnya tak ada? kau belum membuka lemarinya kan?" Kata Hidenori kesal sambil berjalan ke arah lemari kayu besar "Biar aku yang membuka" Hidenori memandang lemari kayu tersebut. Ukuran lemari itu lebih besar dan tampak lebih tua dari ketiga siswa SMA itu.

Hidenori lalu membuka pintu lemari besar tersebut. Yoshitake dan Tadakuni ikut mengintip apa yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut. Mereka bertiga terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam lemari tersebut.

Pintu kamar adik Tadakuni tertutup pelan. Tadakuni dan teman-temannya melihat ke arah pintu kamar dan terkejut melihat siapa orang yang barusan menutup kamar. Seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail yang mereka kenal baik. Gadis itu menatap mereka.

"loh.. kalian ada dikamarku ya?" Kata gadis itu datar.

"ADIKNYA TADAKUNI!" Kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Pintu melarikan diri mereka sekarang dihadang oleh gadis-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut-namanya dan mereka sadar kalau gadis di depan mereka itu sudah siap untuk membunuh mereka secara harfiyah. Mereka juga tahu cara diplomatis tidak akan membawa mereka kemana-mana.

Ketiga cowok SMA itu diam di tempat. Keringat mengalir di wajah mereka. Aura dingin menyesakkan memenuhi kamar tersebut. Sang pemilik kamar terlihat santai namun terlihat mematikan bagi ketiga siswa SMA itu.

Hidenori memandang Yoshitake. Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa detik lalu mengangguk. Secepat kilat, Hidenori dan Yoshitake berlari dan melompat menerobos keluar melalui jendela. Meninggalkan tadakuni sendirian dengan adiknya.

"Brengsek!" Tadakuni mengutuk kedua temanya begitu ia sadar ia ditinggal sendiri untuk dijadikan 'tumbal'.

Adik tadakuni menjatuhkan tasnya lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Tadakuni. Tadakuni mundur ketakutan. Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari dahinya.

"Sebentar.. i.. ini tidak seperti yang kau kira kok" Kata tadakuni membela diri.

Adik Tadakuni semakin mendekat. Tadakuni mundur selangkah dan dia dapat merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan tembok. Tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Adik Tadakuni makin mendekat.

Tadakuni dapat merasakan kematiannya semakin dekat. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh satu persatu dari dahinya. Ia secara samar-samar dapat melihat ingatan masa lalunya diputar ulang.

Adik Tadakuni mendekat.

Lalu gadis itu menutup lemari besar yang tadi dibuka Hidenori. Adik tadakuni diam sambil menunduk menghadap ke lemari besar sedangkan Tadakuni masih diam di dekat tembok.

Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa waktu. Membuat Tadakuni sedikit heran.

"Kau melihatnya kan?"

"Hah?" tanya Tadakuni ketika merasa mendengar adiknya mengatakan sesuatu.

"K... kau Harus bertanggung jawab!" Kata Adiknya masih menundukan kepala sambil menghadap ke lemari besar.

Tadakuni bingung mendengarkan perkataan adiknya.

"K... kau sudah melihat isi lemari itu kan?" Tanya sang adik menggertak.

Sang kakak hanya bisa mengangguk.

Isi lemari besar tersebut adalah tumpukan buku komik, berkotak-kotak box figure, DVD/BD anime, dan beberapa poster anime bertema imouto.


End file.
